Thought to be Forbidden
by Laii-chan
Summary: I can't be! No! It's not possible! What if someone finds out! No! NOone will find out because there's nothing to find out! I'm not gay! NaruSasu! FLUFF!
1. Dreaming of Kissing

Okay, this will be my first fanfic on and I is very excited!!! So if it's not that good I'm sorry. And this is a NaruSasu! Yeah!!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi then I wouldn't bother reading it. I don't want reviews telling me I'm a freak for writing this, so if you hate Yaoi then don't read this! Also, major swearing and make-out-scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. If I did…. Well let's just say things would be different. And there wouldn't be so many freakin' fillers!

**Dreams**

_Thoughts _

: S: N:

Chapter 1:

"Dreaming of Kissing"

It was mid-autumn. A cold brisk wind blew golden leaves from their branches. A blonde lay on the yellowing Konhona grass; his sapphire blue eyes gazing lazily at the sky, watching the clouds being carried away by the wind. The blonde began to give in to sleep, when he heard footsteps approach. The blonde's eyes flew open and there standing over him was his fellow raven-haired teammate.

"What do you want, teme?" the blonde snapped.

The handsome raven hair's brow furrowed, as he spat back, "Nothing, dube. I just seeing what you were doing."

"Whatever." The blonde closed his eyes once again and fell asleep. Sleep quickly over took his body and his dream hastily latched onto his subconscious.

: S: N:

**The blonde was sitting, leaning up against a trunk of a huge tree that was well known in Kohona for its golden colored leaves in the Fall. The wind was blowing ever so slightly. The blonde struggled to keep his eyes open. He sighed. Fall was his favorite time of year.**

"**Dube," a voice purred in his ear. The blonde turned and saw his smiling, overly attractive, raven-haired teammate.**

**The blonde grinned. "Hey, Sasuke! or should I say, teme."**

**The raven hair's smile widened as he said, "Naruto, have you been waiting long?"**

"**No," the blonde replied as Sasuke settled down next to him.**

"**Good," Sasuke said as he leaned in and kissed Naruto on cheek. Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly.**

"**So, Naruto, what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked as he slid his hand into Naruto's.**

**Naruto turned again towards Sasuke and looked deep into his dark blue-black eyes. Without warning, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke and pressed his lips up against his. Sasuke, surprised, opened his mouth. Naruto took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, but he protested. Naruto couldn't understand why his boyfriend wouldn't want to kiss him.**

**Sasuke broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to push Naruto off him, but he wouldn't budge. Everything started to get all fuzzy, as if Naruto was in a fog. Sasuke was still yelling at him, but he couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything.**

**Tears started forming around Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke…do you not love me any more?"**

**Sound returned as Sasuke yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" **

**Naruto couldn't take it. Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. Sasuke just laid there staring at Naruto in disbelief.**

"**N-n-naruto?" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, whose body was trapped underneath his. Naruto just stared at his boyfriend. He leaned in closer and kissed Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and began to shake him, but Naruto kept his ground. Again everything went fuzzy. **

: S: N:

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open. Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes all the way and saw that he was straddling his fellow teammate and kissing him!! Sasuke was desperately trying to shake Naruto off him. Naruto's eyes widened in panic. He immediately broke the kiss. Sasuke kicked Naruto hard in the groin and slid out from underneath Naruto as he fell to the ground groaning in agony.

"What the hell was that?! What was that for?!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naruto sat up and just stared at Sasuke, unable to say anything.

"TELL ME NOW, DUBE?! Why did you do that?!"

I… uh, I-I j-j-just…" Naruto stuttered as he continued to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes

"Spit it out!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!! I was dreaming! I must have been doing… doing that in my sleep!" Naruto yelled as he turned his gaze from Sasuke.

Silence fell between the two. More leaves fell from the "Gold Tree" as the wind once again began to blow.

: S: N:

So, what do you guys think? Was it good, bad, horrible? Yeah fluffiness! There will hopefully be more in the next chapter and maybe some…some well you'll have to find out! Yeah NaruSasu!


	2. Flustered Ninjas Like Ramen

Okay! This is the second chapter of Thought to be Forbidden!! Yeah!! –claps- Thank you colgate.advanced.fresh and Dragon77 for the reviews!! Reviews make the ninja happy:)

Well, lets get started!! On with the story! WHOSH!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi then I wouldn't bother reading it. I don't want reviews telling me I'm a freak for writing this, so if you hate Yaoi then don't read this! Also, major swearing and make-out-scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. If I did…. Well let's just say things would be different. and there wouldn't be so many freakin' fillers!

**Dreams**

_Thoughts _

: S: N:

Chapter 2:

"Flustered Ninjas Like Ramen"

A week had passed since Naruto had "sleep-kissed Sasuke. They were doing their best to avoid each other all together if possible. Haruno Sakura had noticed a little bit of tension between the two (or at least a little more than usual) and was getting worried. Their sensei, Hateka Kakashi, had also noticed the tension between the two also, but he didn't bother himself with it. They'd get over whatever happened between them eventually.

: S: N:

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked along the cobbled streets of Kohona in search of lunch.

"Let's go eat RAMEN!" the blonde yelled excitedly.

"Hmm… sounds good, lets go!" Sakura agreed. Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto, taking the lead, they walked toward the most famous ramen shop in Kohona. They walked in and sat down on the stools in front of the bar. Sakura sat on the end stool, forcing Naruto and Sasuke to sit next to each other. Sakura was already forming a plan. She was going to get these two to talk to each other.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'll be right back. I need to go to the ladies' room," Sakura said as she stood and left the ramen shop, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in an awkward silence.

Naruto just sat there twiddling his thumbs while Sasuke put his chin on his folded hands.

"Ah, Naruto. It's been a while. What would you like?" the old man behind the counter asked.

"Um, we will each have a bowl of ramen. Is, um, that okay Sasuke?" Naruto said as he turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted.

"Will that be all?" the old man asked. Naruto nodded in response as he turned back to Sasuke.

"Um, S-s-s-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke turned and looked at him expectedly. "Um. I-I… You… It was an accident. It wasn't done on purpose. I-I was sleeping. I-I will sometimes sleepwalk or d-do other things in my sleep. So, um… yeah, sorry."

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke said as he turned his gaze away from Naruto.

"I'm back!" Sakura said happily as she appeared behind Sasuke. _Hehehehee… my plan is going to be set into motion now! _Sakura began to sit down next to Sasuke, but instead she "accidentally" bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke fell off his stool and rammed into Naruto! Sasuke closed his eyes as they both fell to the floor with a loud crash. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was straddling a very flustered Naruto. Sasuke just sat there on top of Naruto, unable to move, Naruto's face getting redder by the second.

"Um, um S-s-sasuke, c-could you please get off me?" Naruto stuttered, his checks looking as though someone had slapped them repeatedly. Sasuke quickly got off of Naruto, hiding his flustered face with his bangs. Naruto stood up, face still red. Sakura was standing in the corner, smiling evilly. _Hehehehee… that was funny, but if only that had been me under Sasuke…_

"I'm going home," Sasuke said as he continued to hide his face.

"B-but we haven't eaten yet!" Sakura whined. _Damn it! Maybe I should have thought this plan through. I didn't want Sasuke-kun to leave!_

"So who cares? I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he walked out to the ramen shop and left without a second glance.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was still blushing profusely. _Damn that Naruto!_

"Um, well now that we're alone, we could make this into a date," Naruto said nervously.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist into Naruto's head. "I'm leaving too!" Sakura stormed out of the ramen shop leaving Naruto alone.

"Oi, Naruto! Ramen is ready!" the old man yelled as he sat three bowls of steaming hot, delicious ramen on the counter.

"Ehehehehee, um, well Old Man, it seems we're no longer in the mood to eat," Naruto laughed nervously as he combed his hand trough his hair.

The old man's brow furrowed. "Well, you better be paying double for this!"

: S: N:

Well, the end of chapter 2!! There wasn't any fluffiness like I wanted, but that's okay! Next chapter there will most definitely be FLUFF!! So thanks again for the reviews colgate.advanced.fresh and Dragon77!! Much, much appreciated!!


	3. Midnight Hugs

Okkie dokkie!!!! Here is Chapter 3!!! This chapter is freakin' overflowing with FLUFF!!! Yeah FLUFF!! And thank you Riiku-senpai, Manialoll hearts Deidara, Dragon77 for the reviews!!! I love you guys!!! 

Okay on with the FLUFFY chapter of Thought to be forbidden!! WHAOOOO!!!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi then I wouldn't bother reading it. I don't want reviews telling me I'm a freak for writing this, so if you hate Yaoi then don't read this! Also, major swearing and make-out-scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. If I did,…. Well lets just say things would be different. and there wouldn't be so many freakin' fillers in the anime!!

**Dreams**

_Thoughts _

: S: N:

Chapter 3

"Midnight Hugs"

Sasuke walked along the cobbled path that led out of Kohona and stopped and sat on the bench off to the right. He sighed as he thought, _Damn that dobe! This can't be happening to me! I mean seriously! I'm a ninja! A Uchiha! I couldn't possibly have enjoyed that! _Images of when Naruto had kissed him flashed through his mind. Even though it had been a week since then, Sasuke thought he could still tasted the kitsune on his lips.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled aloud. _It can't be! NO! It's not possible! What if someone finds out?! No! No one will find out because there's nothing to find out! I'm not gay! But what if I am?! WHAT IF I AM?!_

"Yo!" a voice sounded in the panicked Uchiha's ear. Sasuke nearly fell off of the bench. There, squatting in the bench next to him was his sensei Hateka Kakashi.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered under his breath, " What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke settled back down on the bench as Kakashi went down in a sitting position.

"So, what happened between you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his copy of Come Come Paradise (I couldn't remember the Japanese name for it). Sasuke's face turned scarlet. He turned his head away from Kakashi, desperately trying to hide his face from his sensei. But Kakashi had seen the Uchiha blush before he could turn his head. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "I don't know why I bothered in asking. Hahm, Naruto already told me what happened. I just wanted to see how you would react. I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, Sasuke."

At that, Sasuke's face turned an even darker shade of red. _Naruto told Kakashi about our kiss?! Damn it Naruto! You dobe!_

"Ah, I know what you're going through, Sasuke. You're confused about what you feel," Kakashi said in a laid-back tone.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Sasuke asked, keeping his back towards Kakashi.

Kakashi eyes widened at the question, but he quickly recovered as he laughed nervously. "Ahahaha, um nothing important."

Sasuke turned towards Kakashi, the red tint in his cheeks gone. "Um, this might be an inappropriate question, but um… are you… um… gay?" Sasuke whispered the last word afraid of saying the word to loud.

Kakashi's heart began to pound faster and faster, sweat began to escape from his pores. "Um, eh um of… of course not. Ahaheha, why would y-you a-ask a question like th-that?" Kakashi's voice was choppy and wheezy. Sasuke just stared at the Copy-Cat Ninja in disbelief. Never had he seen his sensei so nervous, so afraid. "I-I've got to go! S-something just cam up! Saryonara! (sp?)" Kakashi said hurriedly. With that he disappeared leaving behind a puff of white cloud.

: S: N:

_That teme! _Naruto plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep. Thoughts swam through his head. _What is going on?! I couldn't possibly be… NO! NO! I don't like Sasuke like that! _Naruto sighed as he forced himself into an uncomfortable sleep.

: S: N:

Sasuke laid down on his bed and banished all thoughts of Naruto from his head. He slipped into an uneasy sleep.

: S: N:

**Sasuke sat in the middle of a meadow on a blanket. All around him on the blanket were ramen bowls. No ramen, just bowls.**_What the… _

"**Teme," a voice purred seductively in Sasuke's ear. Standing behind him was a very handsome blonde who was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers!**

"**N-n-naruto?" Sasuke stuttered as his cheeks turned a deep red. **_Oh my god… why does have to be so hot?!_

**Naruto grinned as he came closer to Sasuke and hugged his waist and lightly kissed Sasuke's ear as he whispered, "Let's go to my house."**

**Sasuke stopped breathing. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Sweat began to ooze from his pores. **_This is not happening! _**Naruto squeezed harder and wrapped his legs around Sasuke and rested his head on his shoulder. "I know you want to, teme. Come on, it will be fun."**

: S: N:

Sasuke slowly awoke from his dream, the last words of Naruto fading. Sasuke was drenched in sweat and he almost felt as if "Naruto" was still had his body wrapped around him! He tried to move, but something wouldn't allow him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head, afraid of what he might see. To Sasuke's horror, there lying next to him was a sleeping, dressed in only boxers, Naruto!! Sasuke yelled and pushed Naruto away from him, causing Naruto to wake with a start and fall off the twin sized bed.

Sasuke quickly turned on the light. "WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO!"

Naruto stood up looking around the room, dazed. "What's going on?" he yawned. Naruto crawled back down on the bed and laid down.

"What do you mean what's going on?! What are you doing in my room or in my house for that matter?" Sasuke yelled as he approached Naruto.

"S-s-sasuke, please don't yell. I-I've got a headache…" Naruto said, his voice muffled by the covers.

Sasuke's angry expression turned into one of concern. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and helped Naruto sit up. Naruto's face was flushed and he could barely keep his eyes open. Sasuke put the back of his hand on Naruto's forehead. He was burning up! Sasuke pulled his hand away and stared at the blonde. _Damn! Why does he have to be so cute?! And why do I think this way?!?!_

"S-s-sasuke…"Naruto said weakly as he fell forward and landed in Sasuke's lap! "Urgh, can I… s-stay here tonight?"

Sasuke stopped breathing. _He…he wants to stay here?! _"Um… um, well… I…you… fine dobe," Sasuke stuttered as his face turned red.

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's chest. "Thanks… teme…" And with that last word Uzimaki Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just sat there for about ten minutes, watching the rise and fall of Naruto' back as he breathed. Sasuke grinned a bit. _ He's even cuter when he's asleep… _Sasuke shook his head vigorously in attempt to rid himself of those thoughts.

Sasuke cautiously lifted Naruto up and laid him back down on the bed and covered him up with the blanket that had fallen on the floor. Sasuke turned off the overhead light and crawled into the bed next to Naruto.

"S-s-sasuke… it's cold…" Naruto whispered, barely audible. "Could you hold me?" Everything around Sasuke went fuzzy. _Hold him?! WHAT?! _"Please, Sasuke. It's cold?" _Damn that Naruto!!_

"Um, um o-okay, but if you tell anyone of this I will KILL you!! This never happened!" Sasuke yelled as his face once again turned red.

Naruto smiled in his pillow. "O-okay."

Sasuke swallowed nervously, heart beating faster and faster. He rolled over and put his arm around Naruto's waist, just has Naruto had done not long ago. "Sasuke, it's still cold. C-could you move a little closer?"

_WHAT?! _"Um…um o-okay," Sasuke whispered as he snuggled a little closer to the somewhat muscular Naruto. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and moved his arms a little further up Naruto's chest, then put his face close to the blonde's. "I-Is that better?"

"Hmm…yes… thanks Sasuke." And again Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke soon followed suit smiling as he inhaled the sent of Naruto's golden blonde hair.

: S: N:

WHOSH! The end of chapter 3!!! Yeah! Was there enough FLUFF:) So what do you guys think? Was it any good? Or is it shit?


	4. A Devious Ninja's Plan

WHOSH!! I is a happy ninja!!! I'm getting reviews and tons of alerts and favorites:) :) -sniffle- It just m-makes me s-so h-happy!!!!! –cries-sniffle- Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get all emotional. :) Anyways on with the story!!!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi then I wouldn't bother reading it. I don't want reviews telling me I'm a freak for writing this, so if you hate Yaoi then don't read this! Also, major swearing and make-out-scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. If I did,…. Well lets just say things would be different. and there wouldn't be so many freakin' fillers in the anime!!

**Dreams**

_Thoughts_

: S: N:

Chapter 4

"A Devious Ninja's Plan"

_The night previous_

Naruto woke with a start, his shirt plastered to his chest. His breath was short and wheezy. "God damn it! THAT TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the bed and began to pace. _What am I going to do?! I need to know if I like Sasuke or not!_

Naruto stopped pacing as an evil smile spread across his face. _Eheheee… I have the perfect plan._

: S: N:

Naruto's eyes opened as early morning light poured through the open window. Sasuke still had his arms wrapped around him. He breathed softly on Naruto's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Well, he knew now. _I like Sasuke… as more than a friend. I wonder how Sasuke feels…_ Sasuke shifted a little, gripping Naruto a little tighter. Naruto chuckled to himself. _He's cute when he's asleep… _Naruto sighed. His plan had gone perfectly. He knew that pretending to be sick, Sasuke would take charge and make sure Naruto was okay and stayed that way.

"Nhm…" Sasuke grunted, his breath hot on Naruto's neck. Naruto wanted to lay there with the Uchiha holing him like he was, but the had training with Kakashi sensei soon. Naruto shifted a little but Sasuke didn't stir. Naruto moved a little bit more and this time Sasuke woke and upon seeing Naruto half-naked in his bed, he fell to the floor with a "horrified" yell.

"W-what the fuck?! What… w-what are you doing in my bed, dobe?!" Sasuke yelled as he knelled next to the bed. _Time to put on my mask!_

"S-s-sasuke…" Naruto said "weakly" as he sat up, the covers slipping off of his chest revealing a somewhat muscular kitsune. Upon seeing Naruto chest, Sasuke's face turned pick. "… you… you said I could stay…"

Sasuke turned away from Naruto as his face turned an even brighter pink. "Um, oh yeah. I guess I did. Ar-are you feeling better?"

Naruto gave a small smile as he said, "I'm okay. Some breakfast, then I'll be ready for Kakashi-sensei's training…"

"Um, w-would you like me to make you some ramen for breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he stood up, but kept his back to Naruto.

"Th-that's okay…I can go home and eat…" Naruto said as he rose form the bed and slipped on the fallen blanket! Before Naruto could hit the wooden floor, Sasuke caught him. Sasuke and Naruto landed on the floor with a crash.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked to "weak" to get off the fallen Uchiha.

"Eh, I-I'm fine," Sasuke replied, breathlessly.

Naruto shifted into a sitting position on the Uchiha and stared at his red tinted face. _This I my opportunity! _Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's face and whispered, "Sasuke…" He leaned further and pressed his lips against the dumbfounded Sasuke's. In shock, Sasuke's mouth opened and Naruto took that chance to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, swirling his tongue in the wet cavern, tasting the wonderful taste of the Uchiha. Sasuke, caught up in the moment, began to kiss Naruto back! Naruto, shocked, loosened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke seized that opportunity to stand up, grab Naruto and thrust him onto the bed all the while keeping their lips together.

Sasuke landed on top of Naruto on the bed as he began to push Naruto's tongue out of his mouth, and pushed his own into Naruto's. They fought for a minute but in the end Sasuke dominated the kiss.

Trying to keep their lips intact, Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's blue silk pajama top, when a knock came at the door!

"Yo! Sasuke!" a voice sounded muffled by the door. "I'm coming in!"

: S: N:

eheheheeee!!!! I love it:) Sorry the chapter was so short. I really wanted to end this chappy with a cliffhanger!! –evil laugh- Muhahahaaaa!!! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed my story or favorited it or put it on your alert list!! It makes the ninja very happy!! The 5th chapter will hopefully be up this week, but it depends on how much homework I have!! Well, good bye!!!! And thanks!!!


	5. Knock Knock Who's there?

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I usually do all my typing in my computer class and I got behind so I had to catch before I could write anymore and for taking so long to update I is posting 2 chapters:) So again sorry!!

This chappy is filled with chessey fluffy goodness!!!!

WARNING: This is a Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi then I wouldn't bother reading it. I don't want reviews telling me I'm a freak for writing this, so if you hate Yaoi then don't read this! Also, major swearing and make-out-scenes.

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto. If I did,…. Well lets just say things would be different. and there wouldn't be so many freakin' fillers in the anime!!

**Dreams**

_Thoughts_

: S: N:

Thought to be Forbidden

Chapter 5

"Knock Knock Who's there?"

"Yo! Sasuke-kum! a voice yelled, muffled by the door. "I'm coming in!" the door began to creep open. Sasuke quickly leapt of the flustered kitsune and began to button up his shirt. Naruto jumped off the bed and crawled underneath the dusty underside. Just as Sasuke finished buttoning his shirt, the door opened all the way revealing a rather sweaty, flustered Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined. "You're late. You were supposed to be at the training grounds an hour ago. Even Kaka-sensei got there before you."

"S-sorry," the raven-haired stuttered. "I-I slept in."

Sakura raised her eye brow as she said, "Um, well okay, I believe you." She crossed her arms as she stuck out her lower lip. "Well, hurry up and get dressed and try to get to the training grounds as fast as you can."

"Okay," Sasuke said as he returned to his usual monotone.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot! Have you seen Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked , one eye brow raised.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint pink, but the kunochi(sp?) didn't notice. "Um, no. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Hmph, well if you see him tell him to get his ass to the training grounds."

"Okay," Sasuke said, the faint tint in his cheeks fading.

"Well, okay. See you in a minute, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled as she skipped away like a giddy little schoolgirl.

Sasuke sighed with relief as the pink kunochi left. Sasuke closed the door and walked back in to the room just in time to see Naruto crawl out from under the bed. The kitsune's face was a light shade of pink. Sasuke watched the smaller boy as he dusted himself off, images of their passionate kiss flashed through his mind. At the moment their lips touched, something in Sasuke's subconscious was triggered. During their kiss, Sasuke realized that he wanted to be with Naruto forever no matter what anyone else thought. Naruto was Sasuke's now. Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face turned red upon seeing the Uchiha staring at him.

Naruto was confused. When he had kissing Sasuke all he cared about was being with the Uchiha and nothing else, but as soon as they separated and he crawled underneath the bed, different thoughts began to form. _Do I really want to be with Sasuke so bad that I would risk my career as a ninja?! _He liked Sasuke, but he didn't know if he like the Uchiha that much. _Damn it! I'm all confused again! _

Sasuke walked over to the befuddled kistune and kissed his flustered cheek, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine. Naruto wanted it, but thoughts of how Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka-sensei would react began to consume him.

_Hmph…what is wrong with my little Naru-chan? _Sasuke thought as he stepped away from the kitsune. Naruto just stood there, eyes wide. Sasuke's brow furrowed. _What is wrong with him?! _"Naru-chan…?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naru-chan…" Naruto whispered. "Get away from me, teme!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him, causing Sasuke to fall on the floor. Tears were pouting out the kitsune's eyes. Sasuke stared a Naruto watching him sob. _Why is he crying? Did I do something wrong?_ Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde. Naruto stiffened, but soon relaxed, crying on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke didn't understand. _What is wrong with him? _"Naruto…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he began to comb through Naruto's beautiful blonde hair with his hand. Naruto sniffled and looked up at the Uchiha with beautiful, watery blue eyes. _Oh my god he's cute!_

"What…what if someone finds out about this? What will happen then?! I don't know if…if…if I want to…" Naruto cried, fresh tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled at his little kitsune and chuckled. "Naruto, don't worry about it. If anyone finds out and thinks it's wrong, well then fuck them!" Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he whispered in the kitsune's ear, "Naru-chan…I really like you…"

Naruto tensed up a little, but then relaxed as he replyed, "I really like you too."

: S: N:

Yesh!! Chapter 5 done:) Now I'm a happy ninja!!! I know I know it was really cheesy, but I kinda liked it… it made me smile!

Naru-chan: KAWAII!! Sasu-chan likes me!

Sasu-chan: Shut up, dobe!

Naru-chan: Awe, you are so cute when you're angry, Sasa!

Sasu-chan: URGH! (walks away from Naru-chan secretly smiling)


End file.
